Project:Chat/Logs/23 March 2018
05:20:50 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 05:21:21 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 07:15:59 . 10:20:12 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:00:07 oh hi 11:00:08 so 11:00:11 how are you holding up 11:00:21 because i'm transferring thousands of files from a folder to another. 11:00:25 my game fucked up again 11:00:44 so i have to move the files again to make sure i dont craze out like a maniac because my 7 year work is gone 11:00:48 *sigh* 11:01:17 *slow clap* 11:01:21 good job bitdefender 11:01:26 you fucked it up 11:01:27 again 11:12:07 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 11:12:15 well if you hate it so much why don't you get rid of it 11:15:24 -!- Ultimately has joined Special:Chat 11:28:19 -!- Ultimately has left Special:Chat 11:30:53 -!- Ultimately has joined Special:Chat 11:34:23 -!- Ultimately has left Special:Chat 11:34:24 -!- Ultimately has joined Special:Chat 11:34:49 because its my only antivirus 11:34:51 tbh 11:34:53 bored 11:35:04 also bitdefender's logo looks like a ceirtan meme 11:35:06 DOESN'T IT 11:35:38 -!- Ultimately has left Special:Chat 11:35:39 -!- Ultimately has joined Special:Chat 11:35:54 -!- Ultimately has joined Special:Chat 11:36:43 -!- Ultimately has joined Special:Chat 11:41:37 -!- Ultimately has left Special:Chat 11:42:27 -!- Ultimately has joined Special:Chat 12:06:52 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 12:27:21 -!- Jessicalovescookies has joined Special:Chat 12:27:31 Ladies! 12:28:09 O my i forgot my own wiki name for a moment kekekekekekeke 12:28:20 Hows it goin???? 12:28:23 -!- Jessicalovescookies has joined Special:Chat 12:29:14 -!- Jessicalovescookies has left Special:Chat 12:34:30 who? 12:36:33 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 12:36:35 fuck... 12:36:54 i think i will actually do arras pickup now 12:36:56 xd 12:48:18 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 13:26:39 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:26:44 WELL SHIT 13:26:48 ARRAS IS BACK 13:27:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5zo7BYoaqAA 13:27:54 RUSH BITDEFENDER 13:28:17 That might mean I'll come back to here, but for now, not yet. 13:28:25 Can someone like 13:28:28 NYET. IS OF ADVARE. GET ZA FUCK AWAY FROM DAT PAGE. YUO IMBECIL 13:28:38 Delete my shit 13:28:42 no 13:28:42 y 13:28:44 its gud 13:28:49 Not all of them duh 13:28:55 oh 13:28:57 then wat 13:28:57 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 13:29:00 tidal 13:29:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5zo7BYoaqAA 13:29:01 I see you're back. 13:29:09 Just the ones that I haven't updated. 13:29:21 Or the ones not stated in the "collab" 13:29:22 Which concepts need deletion? 13:29:27 bbigbg="red"c="yellow"☭   13:29:27       13:29:41 RUSH uB/uITDEFENDER 13:29:42 Just the ones that aren't stated in the collab navbox 13:29:42 that edge is uneven 13:30:19 @Enig You act like I know what you have and what you don't have in the collab 13:30:23 wait 13:30:24 rush b 13:30:27 rush bitdefender 13:30:34 bitdefender has red bg and white bold b 13:30:35 ... 13:30:38 I've been wanting to remove them ever since I left. 13:30:46 Links? 13:30:48 I have no clue why I just did that now 13:30:56 bbigbg="red"c="yellow"☭  c="white"B 13:30:56      B 13:30:58 yes. 13:31:00 Do you expect me to know all my concepts? 13:31:04 Yes? 13:31:05 I do. 13:31:17 Well too bad since I don't. 13:31:41 bbigbg="red"c="yellow"☭  c="white" B 13:31:41      B 13:31:44 SHIT 13:31:44 UNEVEN 13:31:46 FOR FAAAAAAA 13:31:47 ehhhh I'll just look in your- 13:31:47 Ice. Stop. 13:31:51 fine 13:31:56 i still like my chat-based soviet flag 13:32:02 can i make one final B 13:32:06 -your contributions. 13:32:09 No. 13:32:19 I was about to say contributions. 13:32:19 oh come on 13:32:21 But yeah, thanks. 13:32:33 just one 13:32:37 wont be with the big tag 13:32:43 ...fine. 13:32:44 one. 13:32:45 yas 13:33:07 bg="red"c="white"b B  13:33:09 Yes. 13:33:12 i have done it 13:34:03 Thanks btw 13:34:07 Lemme reconfirm? 13:34:12 Everything not a collab with Taco? 13:34:25 Yeah. 13:34:33 right 13:34:33 wait why 13:34:38 idk he wants to 13:34:40 weren't those the ones you didn't like the most? 13:34:43 ah sheit 13:34:47 *red alert soviet march* 13:34:48 Do note that I can delete, but I can't undelete. 13:34:50 Even though my first thought was to delete all my pages. 13:34:59 For that you gotta ask an Admin. 13:35:01 Yeah, that's fine. 13:35:07 en 13:35:08 ok Arsenal bye bye 13:35:08 what's wrong 13:35:10 I don't want any recovering of them. 13:35:23 Nothing's wrong. 13:35:40 why do you want them deleted 13:35:47 Ah yes. You still have an old navbox lying around. 13:35:53 Nothing really. 13:35:53 Was of great help. 13:36:23 Oh and please tell taco to remove my name from every single collab template 13:36:39 but they're technically mostly yours 13:36:47 Because I really just don't want to see that I contributed to this wiki. 13:37:01 why 13:37:10 kek 13:37:14 Not that I don't like this wiki, but I just want to like disappear since I want to leave this alone. 13:37:14 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 13:37:27 do remember that you took pics of every Arras tank facing right and blue 13:37:38 and all those pics are on the template 13:37:53 anyways, all the Spectral Gems are now gone 13:38:09 ah yes. Good old "Close all tabs to the right". 13:38:53 Well those pics might be replaced by higher quality ones 13:39:08 still they must stay until the HQ ones come 13:39:13 *cough* Electro 13:39:18 also for the Taco thing, you're gonna have to ask him yourself 13:39:32 I lost contact with him 13:39:39 ah fine 13:39:41 THINGS HAVE BEEN ROUGH OKAY 13:39:52 he has access to chat logs anyway 13:40:10 Why 13:40:40 brb ill take a shower 13:42:07 right, everything gone. 13:42:33 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 13:51:10 everything gone? 13:51:14 Nice. 13:51:31 I'll go in a while i still have to do something 13:51:34 yeah o 13:51:37 ok* 13:51:39 bye in advance 13:53:34 Well... 13:53:36 Bye 13:54:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxGoivGrutI 13:58:17 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 13:58:19 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:09:17 hi 14:20:03 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 14:38:49 . 14:38:51 (cur | prev) 14:37, 23 March 2018‎ 86.22.8.235 (talk)‎ . . (38,192 bytes) (+24,432)‎ . . (Reverted 4 edits by 66.210.225.114 to last version by Indrian) (undo) (Tag: large plot addition) 14:39:04 edit filter got me when i revertewd vandalism on wikipedia 14:39:23 and sorry for that ip adress 14:39:34 �� 15:11:39 -!- Babygeist has joined Special:Chat 15:12:02 Join the Arras.io Sandbox! My ingame names is "THE STOOGE" 15:12:40 -!- Babygeist has left Special:Chat 15:16:54 wait wooooooooooooot 15:16:57 arras is bak? 15:17:27 YAS 15:54:53 bg="red"bcolor="red" B /c/b/bgitDefender 15:54:55 sht 15:55:01 bg="red"bc="red" B /c/b/bg 15:55:02 FO 15:55:10 bg="red"bc="red" B /c/b/bgitDefender 15:55:13 aahjhh 15:55:19 bg="red"bc="white" B /c/b/bgitDefender 15:55:20 there 15:56:09 ��itDefender 15:56:52 no 15:56:56 do those without emoticons 15:57:06 it looks more like the bitdefender logo 15:57:40 i dont use emoticons. they are also dissalowed on my wiki 15:57:50 no not emoticons 15:57:51 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:57:52 i meant emojis 15:57:53 also 15:57:55 sigh. 15:57:57 why do you hate emoticons? 15:58:01 tidal 15:58:04 don't ban me yet 15:58:11 i'm not killing ozziene 15:58:12 k? 15:58:14 i know. 15:59:09 also 15:59:10 tidal 15:59:13 ?# 15:59:14 look at the bitdefender logo 15:59:18 it looks like a ceirtan meme 15:59:20 lmfao 15:59:51 also did you know 15:59:55 bitdefender is romanian 15:59:57 hah 15:59:58 ... 16:00:03 i'm ashamed 16:00:12 the peice of trash blocks everything 16:00:19 why do you have it then 16:01:02 because kaspersky didn't do anything 16:01:08 i have to choose between isolation and death 16:01:37 abbreviations will be replaced with emoji (for example: lmao/lmfao will be relpaced with ��, and lol will be relaced with ��. Emotions will also be replaced with emoji (":)" -> ��) 16:01:50 is that supposed to be Discord 16:03:27 emoticons are dissalowed on my wiki because most of such users are emoji savage burdenates (people which dislike or hate emoji), and emonji forms an important part in alphaverse infrastructure 16:03:39 wait a second 16:03:46 you banned emojis on your wiki... 16:03:51 because they hate emojis? 16:04:13 that sounds counterproductive 16:04:14 emoticons will be replaced with emojis 16:04:19 oh emoticons. 16:04:42 ~~swhatever difference they have./s~~ 16:05:47 and it's not my fault if some words in your text get replaced with empty box characters 16:05:57 ...my text? 16:06:03 you mean your text 16:08:55 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:08:59 hi 16:12:35 hi 16:12:39 picking up arras 16:12:44 hi 16:12:45 nice 16:12:48 can't wait 16:15:28 Tidal 16:15:32 Emoticons are ascii based 16:15:44 what's ascii again 16:15:44 stuff like =) O: and (lenny) 16:15:53 all normal alphabetic symbols 16:16:01 which technically lenny doesn't fit in but anyways 16:16:05 text based 16:16:15 emojis are actual characters on their own 16:16:18 like what ozz uses 16:16:36 i don't see a difference 16:16:42 same purpose anyway. 16:17:02 ye 16:17:07 but ascii based are more customizeable 16:17:10 stuff like =PPPPPPPP 16:17:12 or 16:17:18 D 16:17:18 yeah yeah i get it 16:17:19 wait no 16:17:22 don't spam 16:17:22 ignore the 2nd 16:17:28 didnt turn out how i wanted it to bbe 16:18:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7yh9i0PAjck anthem of the internet and weebs 16:18:04 oh is it supposed to be a 20 eyed happy dud or no 16:18:10 fallen 16:18:12 it was 16:18:12 it's supposed to be. 16:18:12 but 16:18:16 as you see the shape 16:18:18 it isnt one 16:18:26 well if you mean the other thing 16:18:30 *PUKE* 16:18:35 sry 16:18:38 atleast it wasnt a pic 16:19:45 i found heaven 16:19:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrgO_9ey53M 16:20:00 since when did you like these things 16:21:07 well 16:21:19 off to installing ubuntu on vmware 16:26:12 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 16:26:15 ho 16:26:17 hi 16:26:18 Hello. 16:48:59 tidal 16:49:01 i do 16:49:10 i know 16:49:16 but *iwhen/i* 16:49:27 lol 16:50:16 dont fucking know but i do 16:50:26 fallen you like em too rite? 16:50:38 pls tell me you're a weeb 16:59:13 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 16:59:48 im not a weeb. 17:04:00 fuck 17:04:02 i'm alone 17:04:03 wait 17:04:05 OZUN IS 17:04:30 .. 17:04:34 when you step on a lego 17:04:34 https://youtu.be/Ox8VtreWl5Q?t=14s 17:05:43 holy shit i can't stop laughing 17:09:20 SOMEBODY TOUCHA MY SPAGHET 17:12:00 ok 17:19:34 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:19:35 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:25:42 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 17:25:43 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:45:28 BALKAN TIME 17:45:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqilNNhMJPQ 17:45:52 BAKLAVA? 17:45:53 SARMA? 17:46:06 Oh. 17:46:07 ne 17:46:12 I love both of those. 17:46:19 ok.. 17:46:22 Ne? 17:46:40 Ne means what in Turkish, that was nice. 17:46:42 pusti me da vidim prvo 17:46:55 ta muzika 17:53:35 Technically 17:53:40 Serbia and Turkey are balkan 17:53:43 so i can relate to you guys 17:54:01 I live near the very border 17:54:08 so 17:54:08 ye 17:54:11 i'm balkan 17:54:13 oi 17:54:15 BALKAN TEIM 17:54:26 oh 17:54:27 look 17:54:49 "Financially turkey is one of the best balkan countreis" 17:54:51 me: Noice 17:55:02 "Greece being almost least- 17:55:04 Me: lo- 17:55:10 And romania taking the third place" 17:55:19 me: *Grabs knife* say yuo wot 17:56:23 hi 17:56:32 fuck arras.surge.sh 17:56:42 my rendition will be at least a lil better 17:58:00 technically 17:58:02 there are like 17:58:02 what 17:58:06 4 balkans here 17:58:11 what other balkans live in this wiki 17:58:14 we have us 4 17:58:26 Tung, Auf, Fallen, Khit 18:00:02 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:01:43 Balkan? 18:01:50 Not a Balkan. 18:02:15 Neither Tungster is. 18:02:58 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:03:38 isnt turkey balkan? 18:03:40 well 18:03:40 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:03:48 sometimes it's said to be sometimes not 18:05:13 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:05:46 Turkey isn't Balkan. 18:06:00 Balkans strat from Northwest Greece. 18:06:05 *start. 18:09:37 -!- Adele Owen has joined Special:Chat 18:09:48 Hey there! 18:10:08 What are you dudes doing 18:10:26 RIP Wiki Chat 18:10:46 brb, going on http://diep.io/#47573300EB25E8C3 18:11:00 oh god 18:11:03 this is gonna be bad 18:11:07 also 18:11:08 am 18:11:27 didnt balkans start from near south romania to parts of turkey? 18:11:29 anyways 18:11:47 Nein. 18:12:07 Sie haben nicht. 18:12:10 Bruh dudes my ban expired, and I have learnt my lesson. 18:12:34 Good. 18:12:53 At least you are now more responsible. 18:12:57 so now things like SPAAAAAAAAM are things i will never do. 18:13:37 i still dont believe it 18:13:55 brb, I'm going to sandbox, http://diep.io/#17734300949810E163 18:13:56 also 18:13:58 https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/210958449/ 18:13:59 here 18:14:06 some advanced pacmaning for you 18:14:16 wat 18:15:44 dude pac man is slow in it and the start screen shows level 256 18:15:57 btw you do start on lvl 1 18:16:12 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 18:16:43 adele 18:16:54 it gets faster as you go on 18:17:01 I think I will make 2 new tanks. 18:17:03 and the kill screen is only on level 21 18:17:19 the important thing is 18:17:23 instead of 4 ghosts 18:17:25 there's 9 18:17:29 each different 18:17:30 dont worry 18:17:31 do you mean 7 18:17:33 i didn't just copypaste 18:17:35 its 9 18:17:36 oh wait 18:17:40 let me refresh it 18:17:43 since i made some changes 18:17:48 k 18:18:03 hi 18:18:25 there 18:18:26 hi 18:18:27 reload the page 18:18:31 k 18:18:31 it will show you now 18:18:34 the 9 ghosts 18:18:36 i added 2 since publish 18:18:40 Thinky and Winky 18:18:43 purple and green 18:18:48 Coward and Idiot 18:18:54 Fast and slow 18:19:03 Predictable and Random 18:19:08 ... 18:19:40 wat 18:19:44 also making pacman in the game 18:19:47 not only breaks it 18:19:54 but once when it didnt break 18:19:56 JESUS IT WAS HARD! 18:20:05 thank me for making pacman slow 18:20:07 9 ghosts is enough 18:20:10 you dont need super-speed 18:20:22 try making pac-man a bit faster. just try. 18:21:33 i have 18:21:35 just slightly 18:21:40 and its incredibly difficult 18:21:42 and boring aswell 18:21:47 it also breaks the game 18:21:55 and he goes through the walls 90% of the time 18:21:57 its buggy as it is 18:22:00 doesnt need more tbh 18:22:35 i've accidentally run into ghosts that were going away from me when it was fast 18:23:37 on lv 0 (last level) its insanely difficult actually 18:23:45 since the ghosts move like twice as fast as pacman himself 18:23:49 you dont need to outrun them 18:23:56 you need to just avoid them all toghether 18:25:20 hey 18:25:22 hmm 18:25:26 Arras is named after a battle 18:25:48 HMMMMMMm 18:25:51 STALINGRAD.IO 18:26:10 KIEV.IO 18:26:21 does lvl 0 = lvl 21 in your pac-man on scratch? + you don't need just the word 1000 on the right side of the screen on lvl 0, you can put random letters and numbers and tiles, too. 18:26:33 on lv 256 in the original 18:26:39 in the game's programming 18:26:48 256 meant 0 18:27:03 I guess pac-man used an 8-bit processor 18:27:06 yep 18:27:16 1 2 4 8 16 32 64 128 256 18:27:20 and it meant 0 18:27:29 also i cant put random letters and tiles 18:27:33 i dont have tiles or anything 18:27:44 all i could do is put random binary that doesn't mean anything 18:28:03 i could've let it run forever until 18:28:05 wait 18:28:29 7.73712525e25th level 18:28:30 ... 18:28:31 yeah 18:28:33 basically infinity 18:28:35 nobody would reach that 18:28:51 just watch this vid: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKKfW8X9uYk&ab_channel=RetroGameMechanicsExplained 18:28:58 i know 18:28:59 i have 18:29:03 that's why i named it lvl 0 18:29:21 because of the fruits covering the right side of the screen 18:29:23 hm 18:29:32 if it handled 1024 levels 18:29:36 that means 18:29:39 not the right side 18:29:45 but entire screen would be broken! 18:31:13 because there would be twice as many fuits 18:37:00 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 18:37:01 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 18:39:32 Oen done. 18:39:39 *One. 18:43:51 https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/diepio/images/8/8a/SteinBoss.png 18:43:55 How does this look? 18:44:37 good 18:44:44 what is that turret at the front 18:50:18 ooooooh 18:50:20 interesting 18:50:22 also 18:50:23 what boss said 18:50:28 that turret looks interesting 18:50:30 what is it? 18:50:40 yeh 18:50:45 what ice said 18:55:58 It's a Sturmkannone. 18:56:04 ?\ 18:56:17 I will make a page on it, you can get an idea o f what it is. 18:56:22 Note: Powerful. 18:56:42 gr8 18:57:02 https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/diepio/images/0/00/FrankenBoss.png 18:57:08 This is the other one. 18:57:18 o wow 18:57:51 noice 18:57:54 You get the obvious reference. 19:02:18 a sniper rifle 19:02:19 ... 19:02:22 it sorta looks like that 19:02:37 guessing it has high accuracy and speed and damage 19:02:38 probs 19:02:41 Franken and Stein. 19:04:07 hi 19:04:31 tomorrow marks the day of another arras server and why yes im going to make it using nginx 19:04:32 :P 19:08:38 And when both get killed, they merge into Frankenstein. 19:09:07 Very large and very powerful combination of Stein and Franken. 19:16:43 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 19:25:53 That one is also done. 19:27:02 Test. 19:27:33 https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/diepio/images/4/4a/FrankensteinBoss.png 19:27:39 The combination. 19:28:08 oh wow 19:29:41 Compared to Stein: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/diepio/images/8/8d/Frankenstein_Compared_Stein.png 19:30:04 oh 19:30:05 i see 19:34:25 It will play the one of these two sounds when the large gun fires: yt="JU5wODQmYzA" 19:34:48 nice 19:44:50 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 19:45:11 <_< 19:45:13 >_> 19:45:49 Hello, 19:47:07 er. *poofs* 19:47:52 rip 19:47:53 i suck 19:47:57 because... 19:48:15 Now ppl hate me because i didnt release an arras pickup yesterday. 19:48:19 and today i had school 19:48:21 r i p 19:50:47 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:50:53 hiheyhello 19:55:45 ded ;a; 19:56:16 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:05:21 hi 20:07:35 http://armorgames.com/play/16051/kolm-prototype 20:07:36 its sad 20:07:44 we were finally gonna get a KOLM 3 20:07:49 but armor games decided to fuck it up 20:08:38 also your voice is creepier than imagined 20:08:50 in the 2nd game it was normal 20:08:53 now its "censored" 20:08:58 its sounds fucking horrifying! 20:14:57 WHo's voice? 20:17:18 rob's 20:17:18 aka 20:17:20 the main character 20:17:21 aka 20:17:22 you. 20:17:23 yknow 20:17:25 the square dude 20:17:37 that awesome (CENSORED) voice 20:17:39 yknow 20:17:46 the one that gives you nightmares 20:19:29 i reccomend this if you want to understand the game https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4khGZAyHOI4&list=PLN_lgq4NvxmvggBuSNToHx4ZdGf-tYM-o 20:29:46 Mother's last line in the original KOLM 20:29:48 "You're right. You're right... (x50) I hate you. I hate you. I hate you... (x50) You killed me, You Killed me, You killed your father and your brothers dearest. You killed me. Stay where you are. You don't ideserve/i to ESCAPE" 20:29:48 -!- Khitrish Mapping was kicked from Special:Chat by Özün Oldun 20:29:49 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 20:29:56 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 20:30:02 why did i get kicked 20:30:23 Maybe because it thought you spammed. 20:30:33 ... 20:30:42 well that's a reason to fragment my sentences instead of 20:30:45 putting it all in one line 20:30:47 right? 20:34:17 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 20:35:23 no 20:35:29 ozun is a bot 20:35:50 i dont think it can tell how much of the chat you take up with your spammy way of talking 20:35:54 (a lot) 20:47:50 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:48:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:48:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:48:59 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:49:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:49:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:49:33 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:49:59 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:50:03 OORS 20:50:06 GET OVER HERe 20:50:26 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:50:53 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:51:06 ? 20:51:20 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:51:50 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:00:41 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:01:33 ugh 21:01:43 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:01:46 had to move the scripts and stamps and saves from the original tpt to my new copy again- 21:01:47 oh no 21:01:50 OH NONONONO 21:01:53 THAT MEANS CAVELONIUM IS BROKEN AGAIN 21:01:54 FUCK 21:01:56 eh 21:01:59 wouldn't be hard to fix 21:02:11 all i did last time was copy the code of another old tirtm element and tweak 21:02:12 sooo 21:02:13 ye. 21:02:14 brb 21:03:23 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:03:23 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:03:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:05:42 done 21:05:50 and i'll be sure to re-back it up 21:11:40 i realised somethin 21:11:46 8 bit games essentially run on one damn byte 21:11:48 jesus 21:12:04 and my pc handles 86 MB or GB i think 21:12:10 jesus christ 21:12:25 no wonder space invader lagged on a few sprites 21:12:30 it had like 21:12:32 weit 21:13:30 oh 21:13:36 i understand why there isn't any 4bit 21:13:50 nobody can say seriously that their game runs on a nibble 21:13:51 lmfao 21:13:56 WHY ARE 4 BITS NAMED A NIBBLE 21:13:56 i 21:13:57 like 21:14:12 Bit Byte KiloByte megabyte etc 21:14:15 then comes the fucking 21:14:16 NIBBLE 21:15:51 9.67140656e24 bits in a yottabite 21:15:56 yottabyte* 21:16:28 how bout we call the 2-bit the "Nibbly Duinkly Cuddly pimplous fancy boi" 21:16:32 the next step 21:16:49 or 0 bit the "Potato" 21:18:44 how about 21:18:58 1.9761095e+86 bits be "The average Pc Masterrace gamer" 21:21:59 -8 bits the "Why" 22:07:50 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 22:07:51 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:10:59 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 22:12:41 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 22:13:11 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 22:14:28 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 22:18:30 -!- Coolestpip has joined Special:Chat 22:19:30 -!- Coolestpip has left Special:Chat 22:21:56 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 22:32:37 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 22:32:38 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 2018 03 23